Modern electronic devices, especially semiconductor (SC) devices and integrated circuits (ICs) often employ amplifiers whose overall performance and efficiency depend critically on the parasitic capacitance and efficiency of the amplifying transistors and on other circuit elements. If the parasitic capacitance is too high, amplifier efficiency and frequency response can suffer. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to provide semiconductor amplifiers in which such parasitic capacitance is reduced so as to achieve improved power conversion efficiency.